


窝囊废

by Sophieeeee



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Leonard "Bones" McCoy, M/M, Out of Character, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Jim, 爹感十足McCoy, 软趴趴Jim
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 02:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17952305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophieeeee/pseuds/Sophieeeee





	窝囊废

Jim的手指结结实实地扣在墙壁之上，他把自己的手禁锢在粗糙的壁面上， 呻吟着，节制地发出痛苦的喘息。McCoy有些怀疑Jim用了更多的力气摩擦墙灰，而不是咬他或者捅他。那些本该在他身体上留下痕迹的疼痛和解放被Jim自己消解了，而McCoy被他覆在身下，望着他模糊的面孔，狭窄的室内飘荡着窸窣落下的干燥尘土。

McCoy有些无奈地把盘在Jim腰上的腿缠紧，借着Jim年轻力壮的躯体抬了抬自己的屁股。一个暗示。Jim的喉咙发出半截喘息，湿乎乎的舌头绕着医生凸起的喉结转了一圈，犹豫了几秒钟，然后在McCoy握拳锤他之前用粗糙的舌尖碾过咽喉外部舔进差点窒息的医生时常骂骂咧咧的嘴里。

被舔得翻眼睛的男人有些嫌弃地揉了揉对方的头发，像是在安慰一只蠢得踩到自己脚的小狗。McCoy尽量张开嘴让Jim的舌头自由自在地在他的口腔里按压着，他的腮帮子有点酸，Jim的舌头在脸颊顶出的鼓囊让他觉得自己像是异形附身的倒霉宇航员，但是Jim对那一处肌肉的伸缩性充满了好奇，他除了翻个白眼似乎也无计可施。McCoy抬起眼睛看向难得比自己高了半个头的Jim，他的后背正以一种非常难受的姿势抵着墙壁，这让他的肚子折叠起来，挤出三层稀疏的褶皱，还使得他含胸驼背，他隐约觉得自己吸入的气体正在蜿蜒曲折的气管上艰难行进。

McCoy试图用余光看清年轻人颤抖的手臂上滴下的汗水，Jim的手臂很好看，但那些肌肉徒有其表。他隐约意识到Jim冰凉的球体正磨蹭着自己的屁股。Jim的肩膀绷得紧紧的，他的肩胛骨在皮肤之下支棱着，看起来像是一只挣扎的小鸟脆弱的翅膀。他仍然孜孜不倦地亲吻着McCoy，用嘴唇上的死皮磨蹭着McCoy的胡渣，脑袋不知疲倦地向McCoy的方向倾倒，逼得McCoy梗着脖子抬起脑袋。

Jim身上的汗水滴在McCoy的肚皮上，像是一颗小小的冰渣子坠落河面那样让McCoy惊讶地抖了一下，Jim跟着微微哆嗦着，他不知何时扶在McCoy肩膀上的右手重新攥成拳头摁在墙上。McCoy才发现自己一直耸着肩膀，所以他才会感到酸痛。他有些尴尬地撑着桌面稍微坐直，Jim斜戳进他身体里的坚硬器官此时仿佛终于被两人记起。Jim看着McCoy，眼神却是放空的，他向后退去稍微撤出自己，他们之间陡然拉开的空间灌入许多浑浊冰冷的空气，McCoy的皮肤在战栗着，脚后跟无奈地敲着Jim的后背做出提示。然后Jim似乎后悔了一般急匆匆地撞了回去，他咬紧牙关，从嘴唇的缝隙里漏出低低的嚎叫，结实的胳膊带着汗津津的胸膛强行塞进McCoy的怀抱里，如同放学后冲进厨房的孩子。他就这么赖在原地，栖息于McCoy的怀抱中，他打算要在McCoy的体内睡上一个冬天。

Jim就这么一动不动地躺在McCoy身上，除了晃来晃去的屁股带来的些许刺激，仿佛在向医生做交换，求McCoy看在那少得可怜的戳弄带来的舒适感的份上，不要把他甩到地上。

Jim的嘟囔声带着哭腔，McCoy拍了拍他的后背，上下轻轻抚摸着，享受着手掌在移动的过程中带起的些微声响，让他的心脏微微蜷缩起来。Jim开始缓慢的抽插，他犹豫的动作让McCoy不太好受，McCoy想要骂人，但是Jim谨小慎微地看着他，仿佛所有的欲望都牢牢掌控在恐惧之下，掌握在McCoy那欲言又止的神态里。McCoy心中里的不耐烦瞬间变了味，虽然那些情感仍然上蹿下跳着要冲出他的胸腔。

操。McCoy心想着。他堵住Jim无知无觉地张开的嘴，舌头往喉咙里钻进去，然后箍紧自己痒得难耐的屁股。Jim猛地往前顶胯，膝盖磕碰着桌子的边缘大概是打了个趔趄。医生终于如愿以偿地感到一双手托起他的屁股——然后他重重坐在Jim的手掌上，Jim的指关节硌着他臀肉，年轻人龇着惨白惨白的牙皱起眉头，对着他摇了摇脑袋。

不至于。McCoy艰难地思考着，Jim正加快折磨他括约肌的速度，但是McCoy仍然能够想起Jim是如何扛起一箱箱沉重的货物或者把他利索地掀翻在垫子上，所以刚才他骨头遭罪的那一下实在冤枉。接下来他就无法继续思考了，他抽搐着想要合拢的通道入口在持续摩擦中发麻，快感噼里啪啦一路像是电流一样窜上脑袋，在头骨里一片片炸开。Jim毛茸茸的头发在他的脖颈上蹭来蹭去，汗湿的脑袋黏糊糊地撒娇，身下结结实实地擦过敏感点的器官像是在为之前McCoy受到的所有折磨道歉。

先前按着墙壁的双手终于用相似的力气抓紧了医生，McCoy满足地将自己控制不住移动的身体交给年轻人，顺便用自己的指甲抠进Jim的后背。Jim瞪大了眼睛，湿热的呼吸扑在McCoy的鼻子上，他的喉咙呼哧呼哧着把凌乱的句子扯成一些难以辨认的破碎单词，一边将McCoy拉起摁在自己的肚皮上。McCoy身前的器官顶着Jim的肚子，又被Jim揪着胡乱拉扯按揉起来。医生一时间惊得脚趾蜷缩，舒舒服服地弄脏了Jim的手心。他感到自己像是从瀑布之上坠落，砸进湍急的水流中，然后晃晃悠悠地飘远了。Jim在他身体里不知餍足地推进的器官就是支使他漂流的桨。McCoy敞开身体，Jim热情地扑进去，拓开他的内部。他们尽可能缠绕在一起，Jim哆哆嗦嗦地在McCoy最深最深处呻吟着，脸颊的红晕一层一层散开。

McCoy静静地等待怀里的年轻人热乎乎的身体恢复正常的温度，他的无限活力和热量正透过肌肤沿着纤细的神经网络一点点占领McCoy的躯体，像是一种前所未有的入侵。许久后，当McCoy觉得自己被压得变形的屁股已经不能恢复原状的时候，Jim扒着他的四肢开始乱糟糟地移动，试图把整个沉重的身体支起来，挪到地面上。

桌子发出刺耳的哀叫，危险地摇晃着。Jim站起来，膝关节还在哆嗦，不得不用手扶着桌面。他的喉结因为吞咽口水缓慢移动，蓝色的眼睛投射出的情绪盖过了窗外正燃烧着的夕阳。

“他们叫你窝囊废，你为什么不告诉我呢，Jimmy？”

McCoy的手懒洋洋地抬起来，扶着Jim的脑后勺，合拢的手指松垮地聚拢Jim凌乱的头发。他的语气带着诱哄，像是陷阱里亮闪闪的蜜糖。

然而那不是。对于Jim来说，那更像是刚刚出炉的苹果派，热烘烘的，甜腻腻的，温暖而熟悉的。

“你事情太多了。”Jim低声回答。他的话语含糊不清，摇晃的脑袋甩下汗珠落在桌面上。

他握住McCoy伸向他的手，于是McCoy强忍住后腰酸软的抗议，任由Jim那拖拖拉拉的脚步把他们带向床铺。他们倒在松软的床垫和枕头上，McCoy用最后一点力气拉过床尾高高堆起的被子盖在两人身上。

他们胳膊挨着胳膊，大腿挨着大腿。他们的脑袋被缓缓降落的被子笼罩住，温暖在狭小的空间里一点点堆积起来。尚且明亮的阳光透过棉絮被套，McCoy看见Jim眼底模模糊糊的人影。

“最重要的是你。”McCoy说。而当他这样说的时候，他知道他心里就是这样想的。


End file.
